


Золушек: Самая правдивая история

by kittymara



Category: RPS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha Henry Cavill, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Omega Armie Hammer, Omega Verse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда и только лишь правда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золушек: Самая правдивая история

**Author's Note:**

> альфа!Генри Кавилл, омега!Арми Хаммер

Давным-давно в одном далеком королевстве в знатной дворянской семье де Ла Тур д’Овернь де Тюренн де Бульон родился мальчик, которого назвали Жаном Антуаном Танкредом Огюстом в честь четырех дедушек. Но для удобства мы будем называть его просто Генри. У него были необыкновенно синие глаза, ярче заморских сапфиров, темные вьющиеся кудри, черней угля в камине, нежная кожа, белее самых лучших сливок, и милая ямочка на подбородке. В общем, как вы уже поняли, никто в целом свете не мог сравниться с ним красотой и изяществом. Еще у него были любящие родители: отец Пьер с альфа-статусом и отец Николя Жан Мари с омега-статусом; а также множество слуг, служанок, лошадей, собак и кошек. И все они счастливо жили-поживали вдали от столицы, пока не случилась ужасная беда. 

Однажды по их землям, возвращаясь из заграничного путешествия, проезжал младший брат короля — герцог Альфонсо Анжуйский, имевший супер-альфа-статус. Неожиданно его любимая лошадь Сильфида повредила копыто и захромала. По секрету расскажем, что на самом деле ей приглянулся рыжий жеребец по кличке Огонек, щипавший сочную траву на лугу, но кричать об этом на всех углах вовсе не обязательно. Такое может случиться с любой кобылой в самом расцвете юности, поэтому давайте относиться к чувствам животных с уважением. В общем, герцог вместе со своей многочисленной свитой остановился на ночлег в графском замке, пока пылкая Сильфида устраивала личное счастье на конюшне.

Вечером в честь высокородного гостя устроили пышный ужин. Тост следовал за тостом, красное терпкое вино лилось рекой, и ночью граф Пьер спьяну перепутал супружескую опочивальню с гостевой. Именно тогда герцог и доказал гостеприимному хозяину, что королевский альфа-узел годится не только для сладких омег и скромных бет. Так Генри лишился отца с альфа-статусом, который укатил с новоявленным любовником в столицу, вероломно бросив родных и хозяйство на произвол судьбы. Для семейства де Ла Тур д’Овернь де Тюренн де Бульон настали трудные времена. Попечительский совет, учрежденный королем для поддержки одиноких омег, немедля назначил графу Николя государственного опекуна, и у Генри внезапно закончилось счастливое детство.

*******

Барон Бозон приехал в старой карете, которую тащила за собой старая тощая кляча, и привез двух сыновей с бета-статусом. Они немедленно возненавидели Генри из-за его исключительной красоты и несомненной породистости и заняли его уютную комнату. Он же очутился на кухне возле большого камина. 

— Я наведу порядок в этом доме и выбью из тебя гнилую аристократическую дурь, наглый щенок. Немедленно мыть тут все, чистить и молчать, иначе выпорю на конюшне, — пригрозил барон и удалился в графские покои, захватив по пути пару бутылок лучшего вина. 

С тех пор Генри целыми днями работал по дому: мыл полы, натирал мебель и столовые приборы, стирал белье и помогал на кухне. Его учителя теперь ходили к сыновьям барона и преподавали им придворный политес, грамоту и иностранные языки. Граф Николя ничем не мог помочь сыну, так как с утра до вечера плакал в своей опочивальне и отказывался принимать барона, который желал оказать ему знаки внимания с последующим предложением замужества. И чем дальше, тем все становилось хуже и хуже, как в сказке с плохим концом, но вдруг король решил устроить бал, чтобы подыскать жениха своему единственному сыну — прекрасному принцу Арми, и наша история сделала крутой поворот. 

— На бал! Ура! Сегодня вечером мы поедем на королевский бал! — радостно верещали сыновья барона и примеряли драгоценности и роскошные наряды, пошитые за счет графской казны. 

— Какие же вы красавчики, — не забывая прикладываться к очередной бутылке, умилялся отец. — Один из вас обязательно завоюет сердце принца, не сомневайтесь. Кому нужны эти жеманные, плаксивые омеги? Нет никого лучше спокойных и надежных бет.

— Ага, как же. За воротами выстроилась очередь аж до самой столицы, — натирая серебряный кубок, усмехнулся Генри.

Он уже просил взять его на бал хотя бы в качестве слуги, но получил отказ. Барон рассмеялся и сказал, что щенкам без определенного статуса нечего делать во дворце, тем более что в замке полно работы.

— Молчать, негодник! — рявкнул барон. — На себя посмотри! Ни рожи, ни кожи, ни статуса. 

— Точно, точно, пустышка и замарашка. Да ты просто Золушек какой-то. Хватит здесь болтаться, лучше ступай на кухню, да отдрай большой котел, чтобы можно было смотреться в него вместо зеркала, — дружно подхватили его сыновья. 

Генри нахмурился, отставил кубок и вышел из гостиной. Ему было очень горько и обидно, однако он ничего не мог изменить. Он же не виноват в том, что его статус до сих пор неизвестен. Но как же хотелось поехать во дворец и хоть краешком глаза посмотреть на загадочного принца, который недавно приехал из-за границы после долгой учебы в университете, и никто из подданных еще не видел его. Зато слухов ходило множество, и все они были очень хвалебные.

*******

Вечером барон с сыновьями сели в графскую карету и отправились на бал, предвкушая громкий успех в светском обществе и возвышение своего рода. Генри печально посмотрел им вслед и побрел на конюшню, где в стойле грустил жеребец Огонек. 

— Бедные мы с тобой, несчастные. Никто нас не любит, всем бы только выезжать за наш счет, да садиться нам на шеи, — гладя рыжую гриву, произнес Генри и утер ладонью невольные слезы. 

В то же мгновение жеребец вздрогнул, заржал, застучал копытами, скинул шкуру и оборотился человеком. 

— Спасибо тебе, милый Генри, за то, что пролил чистые слезы по моей загубленной душе, — радостно воскликнул он и кинулся обнимать своего хозяина. — Я — фей Мелюзин. Меня заколдовала злая волшебница, когда я не ответил на ее низменные чувства. И только искреннее горевание могло освободить мой человеческий дух из тела животного. Но никто не жалел меня, наоборот все завидовали красоте и успеху у молодых кобылиц. Я уже совсем отчаялся, но ты спас меня, и за это я выполню три твоих сокровенных желания. 

— Ну раз так, то я хочу побывать на балу во дворце, хочу встретить принца, и пусть отец вернется домой, — не раздумывая ни мгновения, попросил Генри. 

— Да без проблем. Это куда проще, чем покрыть табун кобылиц, — расхохотался Мелюзин, повертел пальцами и взмахнул волшебной палочкой, появившейся из ниоткуда.

Первым делом Мелюзин наколдовал горячую воду и вылил ее на Генри. Волшебный поток смыл с него грязные лохмотья и очистил тело, а банное полотенце вытерло его насухо и растворилось в воздухе. Потом невидимые швеи во мгновение ока сшили роскошные одежды и облачили в них Генри. Мелюзин взмахнул палочкой и в воздухе медленно закрутились вокруг своей оси хрустальные туфельки. 

— Нет, один раз так уже придумали. И столько мороки было с этими стеклянными башмаками. Сегодня сделаем по-другому, — сказал он и щелкнул пальцами. 

На ногах у Генри появились модные сапоги из хорошей кожи. В то же самое время невидимый цирюльник искусно причесал его непокорные кудри, и Мелюзин восторженно захлопал в ладоши. 

— Прекрасно! Ты точно сразишь принца наповал. И сейчас мы воспользуемся волшебным ароматом, чтобы закрепить результат. — В руке у Мелюзина появилась хрустальная фляга, наполненная темной жидкостью. — Внутри заключен запах самого желанного омеги в мире. Никто не сможет устоять — проверено.

Генри немного мазнул за ушами, капнул ароматной жидкости на левое запястье и плотно закрыл флягу. 

— Как же я доберусь во дворец? — растерянно спросил он. 

В ответ Мелюзин снова оборотился жеребцом и сказал человеческим голосом:

— Садись, хозяин, домчу тебя в одно мгновение. 

— А тебе не трудно, Мелюзин? 

— Нисколько, тем более что я ужасно соскучился по Сильфиде. Очень хочу увидеть ее, — заржал тот. 

И они помчались во дворец со скоростью ветра.

*******

Очутившись в бальном зале, Генри огляделся вокруг и увидел, что веселье в самом разгаре. Гости танцевали, пили вино, закусывали пирожными и плели интриги, только его высочество сидел на троне с унылым видом и не обращал внимания на разряженных в пух и прах омег на выданье. Слухи не преувеличивали: принц Арми оказался сказочно красивым. Глаза у него были голубые как лазурное небо, зубы белее морского жемчуга, губы так и манили к поцелуям, а стройную фигуру идеально облегал гвардейский мундир. Однако его надменный вид отпугивал возможных женихов. Генри пару раз прошел мимо трона, потом еще пару раз и еще, но был удостоен лишь холодного, равнодушного взгляда и со вздохом удалился в сад. В конце концов, Мелюзин действительно исполнил его желания. Генри побывал на балу и встретил принца; о чем-то большем он и не просил. Кто же виноват, что глупый принц не разглядел своего счастья прямо под носом. В общем, теперь пора возвращаться в замок и продолжать влачить жалкое существование до возвращения блудного отца в родные пенаты.

В саду Генри нашел фонтан, зачерпнул ледяную воду и смыл с себя будоражащий аромат омеги. Праздник закончился, хватит притворяться. И вдруг его тело неистово запульсировало, мышцы рук и ног свело судорогой, затем накатила дурнота и странная слабость. Генри обессиленно сполз на землю и вытер мокрый лоб. Из дворца доносился невероятный запах: нежный, дурманящий, сладкий. Он просто сводил с ума и побуждал совершить что-то дерзкое. Например, вернуться в бальный зал и пригласить принца на танец. И поцеловать его в щеку, или, лучше, в губы на глазах у всего двора.

Тут-то принц и появился, стремительно сбежав по ступенькам, и уставился на Генри во все глаза. Вид у него был донельзя смущенный. 

— Ого, — сказал Генри. 

— Огого, — поддержал его принц и шагнул вперед.

Их притянуло друг к другу мощной волной желания; и они слились в страстном поцелуе. 

— Вообще-то, меня растили как будущего омегу. Танцы, куртуазные беседы, плетение кружев и ведение домашнего хозяйства, — немного отдышавшись, признался Генри.

— А меня готовили быть королем и воином. Даже не думал, что мой альфа окажется ниже ростом, — ответил принц. 

— Эй, ты можешь устроить новый бал и поискать кого-нибудь получше, — обиженно предложил Генри. 

— Зачем? Каждый омега распознает своего единственного альфу по запаху. Я уже нашел тебя. Только папа огорчится, когда узнает, что его единственный наследник оказался омегой. 

— Ничего, мы сумеем убедить его, что все к лучшему. Не зря же меня столько лет обучали искусству риторики. 

— Тогда пойдем в зал и сейчас же объявим о нашей помолвке, — решительно сказал принц. — А то я совсем измучился с этими дурацкими смотринами. Уже хотел сбежать в другое королевство и наняться в шпионы. 

— Нет, — возразил Генри, — давай сначала сходим в конюшню. Мне надо поблагодарить одного рыжего жеребца за исполнение двух желаний и напомнить о третьем.

Ну а потом, конечно, была пышная свадьба и веселый праздник на все королевство. И все получили то, что заслужили. Барона Бозона с сыновьями выдворили из замка и послали служить на границу. Король удалился на покой в свое поместье, находящееся высоко в горах, и проводит время на природе в ожидании внуков. Граф Пьер неожиданно вернулся к мужу и на коленях попросил прощения, граф Николя простил и принял его обратно вместе с герцогом Альфонсо; так они и живут втроем, возбуждая любопытство высшего света. Только это уже совсем другая история, но в ней тоже все правда и ничего, кроме правды. Генри и Арми очень счастливы, чего и вам желают. А Мелюзин решил остаться жеребцом и продолжает встречаться с прекрасной Сильфидой. В общем, конец у нашей сказки хороший, как и полагается во все времена.


End file.
